Connection
by skittellgirl
Summary: Part of the Date series. A phone can be a great thing if you know how to use it.


Title: Connection

Comments: Part of the "Date" series

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but if someone wanted to give me Henry for Christmas I wouldn't object.

Summary: A phone can be a great thing… if you know how to use it

Rating: Definitely R, maybe a little NC-17

3 A.M., and Vicki Nelson couldn't sleep. Usually, she would be at the luxury condominium owned by her boyfriend, Henry Fitzroy, but said boyfriend was doing a book tour to promote his latest graphic novel and was out of town for two weeks. Two. Whole. Weeks. While she wasn't unaccustomed to dry spells, after getting used to frequent attention from a vampire two weeks felt like a lifetime. She had bitched Correen out earlier in the day for simply forgetting to order paper clips. Correen, thankfully, wasn't offended, knowing Vicki's nature. She simply recommended Vicki "get some damn batteries" and went about her day. Vicki made a mental note to apologize to her the next morning.

She was jolted out of her increasing funk by the ringing of her phone. She picked it up hurriedly, worrying for a moment that maybe Mike or Correen had been hurt or some emergency had come up. She relaxed, though, and smiled when she saw the caller ID.

'Well, well, the prodigal boyfriend calls," she said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, love," replied an apologetic Henry. "I have been very busy at the tour and I didn't know whether or not you were sleeping. Did I wake you?"

"No, actually," she admitted. "I haven't been sleeping much since you left." Instantly she chided herself. _Great, Nelson, now he thinks you're an idiot! _she thought ruefully.

Henry smiled, and said, "Well, I am certainly glad that someone misses me. Although I must admit that if I had any choice in the matter, I would be up all day thinking of you as well. I miss you dearly."

"Really?" she said, letting some old insecurities slip out before she could stop herself.

"Very much so," he replied. "And when I get back, I plan to show you just how much," he added, in the tone of voice that made Vicki melt.

"Oh, God, don't start," she groaned.

"Missing my… attentions are we?" he replied, smirking.

"Don't tease," she breathed. "I nearly killed Correen due to sexual frustration today. Thank God she's understanding."

Henry turned serious for a moment. "Vicki, you said that you trust me. How much?"

"With everything," she replied without hesitation.

"Then lie back and close your eyes," he said.

Vicki was puzzled, but she did as he asked. He was silent, and she shifted nervously in the bed, wondering what the hell he was doing. Then she felt it. The press of lips against her own. She gasped, loudly, and Henry smiled with satisfaction. "Hmm. Did you like that?" he asked.

"What.. How.. What did you do?" she asked.

"Our connection, Vicki," he explained. "I told you that when a vampire feeds, there is a connection. We are connected at the mind as well as the heart."

"But, but that means that you could force me to do things…" Vicki started, feeling a bit panicky.

"No, never," he assured her. "I would never do that to you. Besides, I cannot force anything on you against your will. You must want this. So, I ask you, do you?"

Vicki thought for a moment. She loved him, and did indeed trust him. Besides, opening herself to him had been beneficial so far. Why not now?

"Okay," she agreed breathily.

Henry grinned, and lay back against his own bed. His eyes turned black, and he began to work.

Vicki felt his lips again, only now they moved to her neck. She could feel his hands, gently, deftly, removing her clothing, caressing her curves. It felt so _real_. She moaned, and he said, "You can feel them, can't you? My hands, moving all over your luscious body. Touching your most secret places. Making you shiver and quiver beneath me."

"Oh, God!" Vicki exclaimed, head thrown back. He knew that she loved hearing him talk dirty, and the sound of his voice, along with his touch, were driving her insane. She heard him growl, and she felt the hands touch her right in her center.

"You love that, don't you?" he teased, as the hands moved idly through her essence. "Do you want to feel my tongue?"

"Yes, please," Vicki begged, not caring how wanton she sounded.

Henry indulged her. Within seconds the feel of his tongue along with the meandering of his hands, had her gripping the sheets and arching her back in a soul-shattering climax. She gasped, trying to come back down, and Henry allowed her time before he spoke again.

"See how good trust can be?" he asked.

"Oh, my God, Henry," she replied. "I had no idea how intense that could be. I loved it."

"Would you like some more?" he asked. "Do you want to feel me inside you?"

"Is that possible?" she replied, amazed.

"Anything is possible, Victoria," he stated.

"Then yes, please."

"As the lady wishes," Henry murmured, and with that she felt him slide into her essence. Although she did not physically move, she could still feel his every stroke inside her. As usual, his timing was perfect, as she heard his climax come at the exact moment she found her second release. As she lay there, panting, she listened to him do the same.

"I love you, Vicki," Henry said, hoping that these mere words could convey what he felt for this woman.

"I love you, too, Henry." Vicki replied. She smirked, and said, "Only you could be such an overachiever when it comes to phone sex."

Henry laughed, and said, "Well, my lady, I _am_ a vampire prince. And I am hopelessly in love with you, so therefore I must give my best effort."

"It was very much appreciated," she chuckled. "One of these sunsets, though, and you are going to wake up chained to your bed. Then _I'll _show _you _how good trust can be."

Henry audibly gulped. "I look forward to it," he replied, aroused again.

"I am exhausted," Vicki said. "I love you, my vampire prince."

"I love you, too, my hard-headed princess," Henry said. "Good night, my love."

"Goodnight, Henry."

With the exchanging of goodnights, Henry hung up. Vicki settled into her bed for a now restful nights sleep. The last though she had before slipping into unconsciousness was _Screw the batteries_.


End file.
